Checkmate
by NightKitty666
Summary: A harmless chess game rapidly escalates as Reid and Hotch find themselves confronting their secret feelings for each other.


**AN – Hi guys! This was actually a piece I wrote ages ago, but I figured I might as well post it now. I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be very much appreciated if you have the time.**

"Checkmate," Reid smirked as he moved his knight across the board and into the spot that would secure his victory. Hotch stared at him in dismay.

"That's... How did you do that?" He glared at his colleague accusingly. "Did you cheat?"

"What? No! I used a strategy that Gideon taught me." Hotch continued to glare at him, so he added, "it's the truth. I swear!"

Hotch's face relaxed into a smile when he saw his subordinate's panicked look. "I believe you," he laughed. "Want to play again?"

"No, I should probably get back." He stood up from his chair and moved across the apartment to get his bag. Hotch had invited him back to his apartment for coffee after a particularly gruelling case, and he had ended up staying for hours, talking and playing chess with his boss. Now it was late, and he wanted to head home before the subways shut down.

"Oh, okay," Hotch replied, disappointment evident in his voice. "Well, anyway, good game." He held out his hand to his teammate, who looked at him, confused.

"Do you know how many pathogens are spread by a handshake?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, right. I forgot you don't shake. Sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's my, you know, issue. It's just, the number of diseases passed on by that kind of contact is staggering."

Hotch moved towards him as he bent down to pick up his bag. "Really?" he asked, curious. He'd heard Reid discuss this matter before, but something inside of him always wanted to keep the genius talking, just to hear his voice. He loved how excited the younger profiler got whenever he was reciting facts or statistics. He couldn't explain the love, he just knew that he felt it. And it extended to more than just his colleague's almost child-like excitement; his feelings towards the young agent had progressed beyond professional and even friendship. He didn't know when it had started, he only knew that he couldn't stop thinking about Reid, and it was tearing him apart that he couldn't confess his feelings to the younger agent; he knew it would never be mutual. The fear and panic he felt whenever Reid was in danger in the field, the concern he felt for his subordinate's life, would never be returned. He sighed internally at the conflict he was feeling inside, but his thoughts snapped back to reality when Reid began to answer his question.

"Yeah, the number of pathogens transferred can be in the thousands. It's actually safer to kiss."

As soon as Hotch heard that word, he saw his chance and decided to take it. "Well, I'll do that instead then," he replied as he leaned in towards Reid and gently touched his lips to his subordinate's. Reid pulled away at first, shocked by the contact, but then he relaxed into the kiss, his heart racing. He'd dreamed about this moment for months. There had come a point where he'd suddenly stopped seeing Hotch as a colleague and had started wanting their relationship to become something more. He couldn't explain the sudden rush of feelings, but he knew that they were not going to subside. They were eating at him from inside, drowning him. He couldn't be in the same room as his boss without blushing, avoiding eye-contact. Any time he was paired with Hotch in the field, his stomach filled with butterflies as he panicked about keeping his feelings a secret. But now here he was, not having to hide it any longer. After they had shared a deep, passionate kiss, he moved back and stared at his boss' face, trying to read his emotions.

Hotch smiled as Reid searched his face for some sign that this might just be a vicious prank. "Um, what was that?" Reid asked nervously.

"That was my not so subtle attempt at telling you how I feel," replied his boss. He sighed, then continued, "look, I don't know what you're going to think of this, but..." He trailed off, searching for the right words. "Reid, I can't stop thinking about you. I've started to have these... feelings for you, and I don't know what to do about them. I know nothing could ever happen between us because we work together, and you don't feel the same way about me, but I had to tell you. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I'm sorry."

Reid stared at him, bewildered. Hotch's confession had taken him completely by surprise. He never thought his feelings for his teammate would be returned, yet everything Hotch had just said proved that they were. He was filled with an overwhelming happiness as he replied, "don't apologise, Hotch. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"You mean I haven't freaked you out?"

"The only thing that freaked me out was you saying that nothing could ever happen between us. Hotch, I... I have feelings for you, too."

The relief on Hotch's face was obvious as he reached forward and pulled Reid into a tight hug. The younger agent wrapped his arms around his superior and returned the embrace.

"Reid…"

"Spencer, please," the younger agent corrected gently.

"Spencer, you don't know how happy this makes me."

Reid smiled. "I think I do, Hotch. Um… Aaron." Hotch started smiling too as he heard his colleague using his first name. It made it all suddenly feel real, and he was overjoyed that it was.

"So, would you maybe like to, um, stay over?" Hotch asked nervously, not wanting to pressure Reid into anything he wasn't ready for.

To his relief, Reid's smile grew even wider at the suggestion. "I'd love to," the younger man replied as he gently put his bag back down. Hotch took his arm and slowly led him to the couch, where they sat down next to each other. Reid laid his head onto Hotch's shoulder as Hotch put his arm around Reid, both enjoying being close to one another. They'd both wanted this for so long that it felt wonderful to finally have it.

"Hey, Aaron?" Reid asked after a few minutes. "Do you wanna go get some coffee or something tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Hotch said with a smile.

"Yes," Reid answered sheepishly. He'd never been good at relationships, so he didn't want to seem too forward and scare Hotch away. But Hotch simply pulled him closer and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"That sounds perfect," replied Hotch. He could feel Reid relax in his arms, so he squeezed his shoulder gently before manoeuvring them both so that they were lying back together on the couch. As Reid was enveloped in Hotch's warmth, he could feel himself becoming sleepy. It had been a long day for both of them, so he closed his eyes and slowly began to drift off. Soon, Hotch was doing the same, until they were sleeping peacefully next to one another, blissfully content in each other's company.


End file.
